Lock-En-Key
Lock-En-Key is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Astrynomian from an Astrynomia. Lock-En-Key is free for anyone to use. Abilities Lock-En-Key's abilities include: *Energy Locks **Lock-En-Key can generate energy locks of varying sizes that can be used to lock any two objects together. Instead of being placed around a part of the object it's being attached to, the loop of the lock actually goes through the object's physical form itself. This doesn't cause any damage to the object in question, but organic lifeforms that have received these locks have reported it feeling very uncomfortable. *Lockpicking **Lock-En-Key has the ability to open any lock, and is the only one capable of opening his own energy locks. *Metallic Armor **Lock-En-Key's body is mostly covered in metallic armor plating that protects him from various attacks. Appearance Lock-En-Key is a gold-armored humanoid alien with black underskin. He has somewhat key-shaped crests on either side of his head, along with one on each arm. He has black indentations on his forehead, head crests, shoulders, and lower legs. The Omnitrix symbol is located on his chest. Weaknesses Lock-En-Key's energy locks will dissipate if he is knocked out or otherwise disabled. Appearances If you use Lock-En-Key, please note his appearance in your series here. Ben 10: Mysteries Uncovered * Planet and Species Information Astrynomia is by and large famous throughout the galaxy for two things: widespread industrialization and the wealth that comes with it. What the tourist brochures will fail to inform you of is that only the "first-world" parts of the planet can be considered anything like the utopian image marketed to the outside universe. Shoved away from the fancy cities and shiny complexes are hundreds upon hundreds of miles of industrial factories spanning a good chunk of the planet. While these areas are by no means slums, at least not in the Terran interpretation of the term, poverty is still commonplace among the factory workers, as most of them are overworked and underpaid by the factory heads. In spite of this, most factory workers are good, honest people just trying to make a living, but some turn to illegal and immoral ways of obtaining monetary gain. That's where the Astrynomians come in. The majority of Astrynomia's inhabitants are actually non-native species that migrated to the sparsely-populated planet in search of work hundreds of years ago. The Astrynomians, the planet's only native sapient species, were wary of these outsiders, but took them in under the condition that they would obey all the rules and laws the Astrynomians themselves followed, without making any changes to them exclusively for their own benefit. Despite multiple attempts by various corporations to have some of these laws revoked in order to increase profits, that deal still stands to this day. To make sure the laws of the land are enforced fully and justly, the Astrynomians themselves make up the majority of the planet's police force. The species has a strong pride in their heritage and their system of law, and will go to great lengths to uphold the peace. The Astrynomians have gained such a reputation for their determination and dedication to justice that some are even hired to work in other law enforcement agencies off-planet, though few take the offer. Trivia * Lock-En-Key's design references older padlock designs that had keyholes on the face of the lock rather than the bottom. * Lock-En-Key primarily exists because CaT is far too obsessed with the aesthetic of keys and old-fashioned locks in general. * Lock-En-Key's planet and species names both come from the Greek word "αστυνομία/astynomía", which translates out to 'police'. Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Free Usage Category:Free Use Aliens Category:Metal Aliens Category:Gold Aliens Category:Unique Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Green-Eyed Aliens Category:Ben 10: Mysteries Uncovered